Outbreak
by mserra109
Summary: The outbreak of the Krippin Virus from the eyes of the US. Goverment. Feel free to comment and review.
1. Chapter 1

**December 13****th**** 2009**

The president of the United States, Leo Barnett walked into the Situation Room of the White House, merely hours ago, Doctor Krippin's miraculous cure for cancer had mutated into a lethal, unforgiving plague with had taken thousands of lives in mere hours.

He was saluted by the army officers present in the room and took a seat in order to listen to the briefing provided by Dr. Neville, the army's chief virologist.

"Mister President, as you know, Doctor Krippin's cure has mutated in what we are designating KV" a young virologist stood up and said.

"How many people have this thing injected in their bodies?" Barnett asked to the man.

"So far, ten thousand and nine people" the person responded.

_Great_, Barnett thought.

"All of this people are in New York City, some of them have begun to show strange symptoms" the man continued.

"What _kind_ of symptoms? Barnett asked worriedly.

The man pressed a button and the pale face of a man appeared, he didn't have hair and had bloodshot red eyes.

"What the hell?" one of the generals whispered in disbelief.

"Ten percent of the people that are infected with KV, turn into animals, degenerative monsters angry for blood, the other ninety percent dies, only one percent of the population is naturally immune to the virus according to what we know so far"

"What are our options about this?" Barnett asked.

"So far there is nothing we can do about it, Mr. President, the army is working to find a cure to this thing, but the chances aren't good" a three-star general responded.

"How many people are showing symptoms of KV?" Barnett asked.

"So far we have only about a couple of dozen people that have turned into those things, on the other side, almost half the people that had been injected with the cure are dead" the man responded with a sad face.

"Okay, we will issue a quarantine on Manhattan Island and we will shut down all air traffic until this _thing_ is under control" _if we cure it_, Barnett said.

* * *

><p><strong>December 15<strong>**th**** 2009**

Meredith Barnett, first lady of the United States lay in her bed watching the news about KV.

_So far an estimate of eighty thousand people have died, the president has ordered the complete quarantine of Manhattan Island, we also know of small outbreaks of the Krippin Virus reported in Paris, London and Seoul, we have also unconfirmed reports of outbreaks in Denver, Seattle and Los Angeles, New York has a heavy military presence, Thailand, China, Indonesia, Chile, Peru and Brazil have all closed their borders in order to stop the virus from entering into their territory._

She turned off the TV, how ironical, she thought, humanity had cured cancer only to face an even worst disease.

* * *

><p><strong>January <strong>**2nd 2010**

"3..2..1..go.."

"Good evening fellow Americans, as you all know, a terrible disease has shook our nation and the entire world, we hoped this virus could have been cured, but the chances are slim, I have grave news, our brightest minds have discovered that the virus has mutated again, the CDC believes the virus can now be transmitted through the air, we recommend all of you to stay inside your homes and to avoid exiting your homes after sunset, the infected are extremely dangerous, if a case of the Krippin virus is reported in your current city or town, you are to contact the CDC immediately in order to try to contain the infection, that would be all, good evening and stay safe"


	2. Chapter 2

**January 4th 2010**

"What do we do now?" Barnett asked to his senior chief of staff, General Kilbert.

"There are two places in the country that are KV free, NORAD had sealed all of their entrances off as soon as the plague began, and there also is a colony for the immune people somewhere in Vermont".

_Great, NORAD can only house two thousand people, and the colony in Vermont is probably lost by now._

"What's the count?" Barnett asked knowing that the General knew what it meant.

"Almost five hundred million" the general responded sadly.

"In the entire world?" Barnett asked.

"Yes"

"Then I want you to execute Operation Last Hope"

_There are days which I really hate this job…,_ he'd hoped that he would never have to implement that specific protocol, no President in history had had to do so.

"Mister President, I insist in your evacuation" Kilbert grimly asked.

"So, when do we leave for Vermont?"

"In two days"

* * *

><p><strong>January 6th 2010<strong>

The President and what was left of his cabinet left in an Army helicopter from a nearby airbase, they took off at sunset and expected to arrive a couple of hours later.

"How many people does this 'colony' house?" Barnett asked to the pilot.

"According to what we know, about fifty thousand sir" the pilot responded.

"What about military units?" Barnett asked.

"They had two Infantry Regiments belonging to the National Guard, however as most of them were infected with KV, they only have about a thousand Guardsmen left" the pilot responded.

The flight took a bit more than expected, as they left Washington, Barnett could see Highways full of people trying to escape the city by car and by foot, _poor kid_, he thought as he saw a kid run away, alone from the city.

The so-called colony was located in the middle of a plain; it had a fifty-foot wall made of pure concrete and a heavy military presence, it had a small church, a school, a small hospital and a National Guard barracks and Ammunition Factory, on the center of the colony there was a small airstrip and a couple of heliports.

_How the hell was the army able to build this thing so damn fast?_ Barnett asked to himself as the helicopter started descending towards their new and _only _

When they landed in Vermont, all of the people of the cabinet were surprised to see thousands of refugees seeking refugee in the colony, it was rumored that the deaths caused by the virus were now reaching a number close to the billion, many countries had closed off their borders in order to prevent the virus from entering, they still were remote settlements in high-altitude or insolated areas that weren't vulnerable because the airborne virus died because of the lack of oxygen or that the terrain was so complex that the contact strain didn't have a way to carve its way through.

Many of the so-called 'colonies' were being established in the entire world in order to preserve civilization, they only accepted people immune to the virus because of the fear of infected inside the colonies' borders.


	3. Chapter 3

**January 20****th**** 2010**

Leo Barnett walked into the building that housed the so called 'command center' of the Vermont colony, last night it had snowed almost thirty inches, which made moving around the colony's facilities difficult, here was were the senior staff met and daily activities were planned, two weeks had passed since the cabinet arrived at the colony, as the settlement was built in mere weeks, supplies started to become an issue, after he entered his small office, he turned on the radio which broadcasted news twice a day since the infection began, so far, almost half of the radio stations had stopped transmitting and the ones that remained only transmitted news, almost no music.

_Good morning everyone, you are listening to the official government radio regarding the Krippin Virus, here we have Helen Davidson with today's news._

_Thank you Joe, to all people out there, there are rumors of infected dogs being able to come out at sunset and dawn, they can stand a limited level of ultraviolet radiation because they lack hair loss, reports have being arriving from all of the world which claim that the casualty count from the epidemic has now reached one and a half billion people, there are rumors of 'colonies' set up on Germany, India, Japan and Great Britain in order to shelter people immune to the virus, so far the only countries that are confirmed to be infection-free are Thailand and Norway, we also now know that an Army virologist, Doctor Robert Neville chose to stay in what many people now call 'ground zero' in order to try and find a cure, although the chances are slim, people must keep hope, the army has ordered the complete quarantine of the American borders in an effort to keep the infection from reaching Canada and Mexico, the government believes that almost a twenty percent of the general population is immune to the airborne strain of the virus but that only a zero point five percent is naturally immune to both the contact strain and the airborne strain._

_Now we have an interview with Doctor James Willimham, who is the head of the governmental team tasked with finding a cure to the pandemic._

"_Thank you for the invitation Helen, as you know, my team composed of epidemiologists and virologists have been trying to create a cure and a possible vaccine for the Krippin Virus, however our attempts have failed so far" _

"_Okay, now that you are here, Doctor, can you explain us how the Krippin Virus works?" _

"_Well, as you might know, KV was developed from Measles and Ebola, we all know that Ebola is an hemorrhagic fever, combined with Measles it made what we now know as the Krippin Virus, which was initially meant to cure Cancer by destroying the affected cells, however the virus mutated, once the Krippin Virus enters its host, it starts destroying white cells, which control our immune system, once the white cells are destroyed, it induces a coma, after you enter the coma there are two options, neither you can die or you can be turned into the creatures we now call the dark seekers which have a painful intolerance to ultraviolet radiation and loose all or most human traits, that includes hair loss, their skin turns pale because they sleep at day and wake at sunset, they are some unconfirmed cases of them attacking uninfected people, we believe that when their food sources such as raw animals and other stuff like that run out, they will try to feed on humans, it is important to mention that they are extremely aggressive and dangerous and must not be approached, do not leave your house at night and leave all windows closed and covered with shutters, preferably of metal in order to stop them from coming in into your house"_

"_Thank you Doctor, now we can listen to some music to cheer you people up"_

Then the famous "Three Little Birds" song began to play on the radio.

He suddenly remembered he had a briefing regarding supplies with the colony's military commander, Lieutenant Colonel Joshua Anderson; he quickly turned off the radio and headed for the main conference room.

"Good morning, sir" the Colonel saluted as Barnett walked into the room.

"Good morning Colonel, I think we had planned a meeting for today" Barnett answered.

"Mister President, as you know, supplies are starting to become an issue, the army has stopped their resupply flights since last week and we only have enough food to last us little over a month" the colonel said worriedly.

"Okay, so what can we do about it?" Barnett asked.

"We can either starve to death or we can start sending teams outside the colony's walls to try and search for supplies, our construction team has built a greenhouse and seeded the first crops, we should be getting the first harvest in three months, Captain Parker and I have planned to send teams of four Hunvees into a nearby town in order to get what food we can from the local supermarket, only with your approval, of course" the colonel explained.

"I give you the go-ahead with the plan, but do not risk those men's lives unless it is absolutely necessary, how much food do you expect to be there?" Barnett asked.

"We think almost a week's worth of food or ten days if we rationalize it on the civilians" the Colonel answered.

"How are we running on fuel for our vehicles?" Barnett asked.

"We have almost ninety percent of our fuel for the ground vehicles and seventy-five percent of our reserves for our birds" the colonel responded.

"Good, then we can continue our operations for the time being, I am giving you the go-ahead with the mission colonel, god speed" Barnett responded.

"Thank you, Mr. President" the colonel responded and left the large conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

**February 2****nd**** 2010**

The President of the United States, (or what was left of it) suddenly woke up and heard strange howls and screams coming from afar, he quickly took out his M1911 Handgun and a couple of magazines he had kept with him since the Pandemic began, he quickly dressed up and walked towards the Command Center of the colony, as he entered he saw dozens of National Guard soldiers arming themselves with Rifles and Machine Guns.

"What is going on?" he demanded as he entered the command room.

"The infected are attacking the colony" a young Lieutenant responded.

"I want you to get me a rifle and eight mags" Barnett responded without hesitation.

"But sir…" the young officer protested.

"No buts, now give me a god dammed rifle!" Barnett ordered.

* * *

><p>"Turn on the UV Lights!" Barnett heard someone shout as he climbed the wall, when he arrived there he saw hundreds of infected charging against the wall, as soon as the UV Lights were turned on, the infected began to scream of pain as their skin was burned off by the UV lights, however, some continued to charge, Barnett loaded a thirty-round magazine into his M4A1 Assault Rifle and began shooting the infected.<p>

_One…Two…Three…_ Barnett counted as infected after infected fell to the ground dead.

_Fuck, _he thought as he ran out of ammo, he had forgotten to carry his magazines as he wasn't on a combat uniform, when he was eighteen, he had served for six years in the army, he reached the rank of Corporal when he was selected for Officer Candidate School and became a Lieutenant, he reached the rank of Captain and he then left the army.

He quickly took out his M1911 sidearm and began shooting the infected, they fell like flies as Barnett shot them in the head with deadly accuracy, and he quickly changed his magazine after he ran out of bullets.

"Need Ammo!" he shouted to no one in peculiar, moments later, a Guardsmen that was nearby handed him another clip which he quickly inserted in his M4.

**February 3****rd**** 2010**

Most of the surviving infected had left as soon as the first rays of sunlight illuminated the landscape, after this 'encounter', Barnett and Colonel Anderson had agreed to increase the number of Armed Guardsmen in the wall in fear of another attack, yesterday, a Blackhawk had found survivors of the pandemic, there were in an isolated area near Washington, there were almost a hundred of them, so four trips were needed to bring them to the colony, it was rumored that the deaths caused by the pandemic now reached three billion, the American continent was practically a lonely wasteland and Europe and Asia were destined to suffer the same fate as well.

One of the Convoys had brought almost a month's worth of supplies, they had also raided an Army Ammunition depot and found four Hunvees and a couple of M113 APC's which could be used to guard the colony's entrances.

Today they had lost communication with the colony on Great Britain, they were overrun by thousands of infected and were all probably dead by now.

* * *

><p><strong>February 24<strong>**th**** 2010**

"What do we do now?" Barnett asked to the colonel as he read the so-called 'death count'.

"Frankly, I don't know, Mr. President".

The list said, _Two thousand twenty billion dead, one hundred and eighty eight thousand, infected._

It was the last radio transmission they had received from the official government broadcast, so far, the only places that were infection-free were a couple of insolated islands in the French Polynesia and the southern part of South America, Little less than ten million were alive in the entire north American continent, in the USA, the only confirmed survivors were the fifty thousand people in the Vermont Colony, an isolated research station near Anchorage, Alaska and Cheyenne Mountain Complex, in Colorado, little over a week earlier, Houston, which was the place where the team of scientists were working to find a cure, was attacked by the infected and lost to the plague.


End file.
